This invention relates to a spreader apparatus for spreading dry, free flow materials, and more particularly, to a combination hopper and spreader unit including a mounting assembly for mounting the combined hopper and spreader unit on a front end loader-type vehicle.
The spreading of salt and/or sand is a requirement in many areas for maintaining roads and driveways during the winter months. Various types of spreader units have been developed for spreading dry, free flow materials, such as salt and sand. Many salt spreader units have been designed for mounting on vehicles such as pick-up trucks, because of the availability of pick-up trucks to those who are involved in road and driveway maintenance.
Because salt spreader units are not used year round, the salt spreader units are removably mounted on the pick-up truck. Typically, the spreader unit is mounted on the rear of the pick-up truck using a frame which slides over or is otherwise secured to the tailgate back of the vehicle and is supported on the bumper of the vehicle. One problem associated with mounting a spreader unit on the rear of a pick-up truck is accessing of the vehicle""s cargo bed via the tailgate. Various attempts have been made to improve mounting of such spreader units, including the development of swing-out mounting assemblies. Problems with swing-out spreader units include damage to the salt spreader unit and/or the vehicle when a loaded salt spreader unit is pivoted. Other considerations include the time that is required to install a spreader unit on a vehicle and the damage done to the vehicle when the spreader unit is installed.
One known type of spreader unit includes a hopper having a discharge outlet near the bottom of the hopper through which the particulate material, such as salt, falls onto a spinner. Typically, the spinner is mounted on a drive shaft which is rotated by an electric motor, the speed of which is controllable by the driver of the vehicle to change the range over which the particulate material is distributed. However, if for any reason the drive shaft should become jammed while the motor remains energized, this can result in damage to the motor or other components of the drive assembly of the spreader unit.
The present invention provides a hopper spreader apparatus for dispensing dry, free flow material. The hopper spreader apparatus includes a hopper for containing the dry, free flow material and a spinner located adjacent a discharge outlet of the hopper for spreading free flow material discharged from the hopper. The spinner is rotated by a drive mechanism including a hydraulic motor, the shaft of which is coupled to the spinner. The operation of the motor is controlled by a hydraulic circuit which includes a hydraulic flow controller which adapts the flow rate of hydraulic fluid supplied by the hydraulic system to the hydraulic fluid flow rate for the hydraulic motor. The hydraulic flow controller includes a flow control device which is adjustable for varying the flow rate of hydraulic fluid supplied to the hydraulic motor, thereby varying the operating speed of the hydraulic motor. The hydraulic motor can be operated bi-directionally or in one direction only. In one embodiment, the hydraulic circuit includes a check valve for limiting the hydraulic motor to uni-directional operation.
Further in accordance with the invention, there is provided a hopper spreader apparatus which is adapted for mounting to a front end loader type vehicle, such as a skid steer loader unit, which includes a mounting plate movably supported at the front of the vehicle. The hopper spreader apparatus includes a hopper for containing dry, free flow material and a spinner located adjacent a discharge outlet of the hopper and rotated by a motor for spreading free flow material discharged from the hopper. The hopper spreader apparatus further includes a mounting assembly which is adapted for removably attaching the hopper to the mounting plate of the vehicle. In one embodiment, the mounting assembly includes a support frame supporting the hopper and a mounting adapter for removably coupling the support frame to the mounting plate of the vehicle.